A SUMMER romance
by youknowyouluvme01
Summary: Freddy and Summer are now together, and they are on a trip to toronto. The bet is still in place, but khris is acting slow on it. Are you confused by this....then read the story!
1. Practically in love

Summer impatiently tapped her foot on the cracked cement walkway in front of Zack's house. She once again rang the doorbell. Finally, a face appeared in the window, Zack's mom opened the door.

"Summer dear, what are you doing here? Joey went over Freddy's house, he called you earlier to let you know, didn't he get a hold of you?" His mother inquired. Summer sighed.

"He must have called while I was in the shower, I didn't check my messages."

"Oh, well sweetie, he said something about you meeting them there, and then going to practice together."

Summer heart started beating faster, meet him and Freddy. _Why did he do this to me, he knows I'm practically in love with Freddy. _Summer had this thing, when she likes people she avoids them as much as she can, and Zack knows that, but being best friends with both of the two, he has always tried to get them together.

"Oh, well I guess I should start heading over there if I want to make it to practice on time. Thank you Miss Mooneyham." Summer chirped happily, even though inside she was dreading going over Freddy's.

"Oh and Summer, when are you and Zack going to get together, you would be so cute together." Summer had to smile at this, she had been trying to get the two together ever since the band had come together, and they had started to hang out every day, even now, when they are in 10th grade she still tries. Zack and Summer have never had romantic feelings towards each other and most likely never will. But Miss Mooneyham loves Summer, and only wants the best for her son, so she never gives it up.

"Sorry but I have to go, maybe we can talk about this another time?" Summer replied quickly. _ Hopefully not, _she said in her head.

Zack saw Summer come up the walk to Freddy's house. He opened the door before she could even knock. As soon as he opened the door, Summer started yelling at him.

"Zachary Mooneyham, I can't believe you would do this to me! You know I like--." Summer stopped abruptly when she saw Freddy come around the corner.

"Zack knows that you like who? Aw does our Tinkerbell have a crush on someone." Freddy asked obliviously. The drummer didn't even have a clue that one of his best friends was in love with him.

Summer took a long look at him. Freddy had grown up quite a bit. He was always a handsome boy, but now he had become a genuine hottie. His eyes were a velvety brown color, and his smile was perfect, his teeth were straight and shiny after many years of braces which he had gotten off just the year before. He now stood at the height 5'10, with room to grow. He took a year of weight training at school, which had paid off, he now had a lean, buff frame, just the right amount too. His hair was spiked slightly, seeing as it was cut shorter then before. Summer sighed. He would never like someone like her.


	2. He knows!

Freddy pulled into the parking lot of Dewey Finn's house, which he bought a few months after the first battle of the bands, when he realized they were going to make it big and they would need a better space to practice. Freddy watched as Summer flounced out of the car, in a hurry to get inside, seeing as they were already late. _Same old Summer, _Freddy thought. _ No, I guess I can't say that, she has grown up a lot, I mean just look at her. _Summer was still a petite, prim and proper young lady, but she had loosened up quite a bit. She now has shoulder-length raven black hair, and when the light catches it, you can see the tint of blue that is barely there, subtle and wild at the same time, with side bangs. Her skin had a glow to it, making her look tan but not fake like Christina Aguilara after a fake-and-bake tanning session. She stood at a height of 5'4 and probably wasn't going to grow more then an inch or two. Her lips always had a shine to them from her favorite lip gloss, EnticeMINT. _Hey she's actually kind of hot, _Freddy thought. Freddy didn't have feelings for her though.

"Freddy! C'mon, Summers going to kill us if we don't get in there in the next 5 seconds." Zack said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Wow, that's so scary, Summer trying to hurt me!" Which made them laugh when they thought about it, tiny Summer going against the built, strong Freddy Jones!

"What are you guys laughing at? Get in here right NOW! We need to practice if we are going to play in front of the whole school at the Valentines dance tomorrow!" Summer whined, cutting through their laughter. Seeing her made them crack up all over again.

"Boys! Do they ever grow up?" Summer inquired.

"Not a chance." Katie Brown said, joining in on the conversation. She eyed Zack flirtatiously, the two had been going out for the past two years. Katie now had a short pixie cut that looked utterly fabulous on her and if anyone else had tried it, it would have looked ridiculous on. She had pink highlights in it and she always had it styled impeccably. She was the same height as Zack, 5' 9, who was short for a guy, as was the opposite for her, who was tall for a girl. Zack now had longish hair, which was a light brown, he had skin that was neither tan nor pale, and he always wore guitar pick on a necklace string around his neck. When the four teenagers were together they always caused stares, they were all very attractive. Katie and Freddy knew they were, though they weren't conceited, but really confident. Zack could care less about being hot and he didn't really pay attention to his looks, he was just naturally hot without even trying. Summer was a different story though, she thought that she was terribly ugly, though she didn't complain about her looks. She was the only person who didn't notice how beautiful she was. She never noticed the looks she got from practically every guy in the school, and everyone knew she was prettier then Katie, even Katie herself, and Katie is very beautiful so that's saying quite a lot. But Summer would never know that.

"Hey! That's not true at all." Zack protested.

"Well then get inside and start practicing!" Katie and Summer said almost at the same time.

"So Summer, do you think we are ready for the dance tomorrow?" Freddy was asking Summer after practice. _He's talking to me! I wonder if this means he likes me? What am I thinking, I we always talk, I mean we are best friends! Why do I always get my hopes up, _Summer thought silently.

"Of course Freddy, but you know you might need to work on the beat in the chorus, I mean, it's good, but you need to get it a little more together."

"Yeah whatever, Summer." Freddy shot back, even though they both knew he would go home and work on it all night. Freddy slowly pulled his car up to her driveway, and she hopped out, quickly saying good-bye to Zack and Freddy. Humming the tune to a Killers song, Mr. Brightside, she made her way into her house and up the stairs.

"Summer is that you, honey?" Her mom called from the bathroom. Summer walked over to the bathroom, where her mother was, putting on mascara for the date she had tonight with her father, at the opera.

"Hi, Mommy. I have a problem, okay, you know Freddy?"

"Freddy Jones, yes dear I know him, he's only one of your best friends who I see over her every day." Her mother answered with a smile, she thought she knew where this was going. She could tell that her daughter obviously liked this boy, the only one who couldn't tell was Freddy himself.

"Okay. _Okay, _I get the point, stupid question. But do you think I have a chance with him. I like him a lot but I don't think he could ever like me. I mean he's really smart, and he usually goes out with beautiful, smart girls. And I know I'm smart but…" Summer cut herself off.

"Summer, baby, you are a beautiful girl, and I'm not just saying that. Freddy Jones would be lucking if you even looked at his handsome little face. I think you have quite a nice shot, and you sure know how to pick them, he's very smart, and it's not like he's not nice to look at." Her mother stated. Summer laughed, her mother was right about that.

"Have a nice time with Daddy tonight." Summer said while making her way to her room. She turned on her computer and she saw Zack's screen name on her buddy list.

**TiNyTiNk: hey**

**Time2rock:hi**

**TiNyTiNk: I can't believe that you did that to me earlier! You know I like Freddy, I don't want to spend more time with him, cuz I'll just start liking him more then I do and I don't want to start liking someone even more that I never will have a chance with…**

**Time2rock: uh, Summer, this is Freddy, Zack is just signed on at my house**

**Time2rock: I didn't have enough time to tell you cuz you type too fast**

**Time2rock: summer u there?**

**Time2rock: SUMMER?**

**TiNyTiNk has signed off.**

"Oh my God, oh my God. Freddy knows I like him now. Oh jeez!" Summer yelled to herself, her mother had just left.

"I…wish….I…was….dead…" She screamed into a pillow.

A/N: sorry these are so short. longer ones later. this is my first fanfic though ive been reading for a while.


	3. The Valentines dance

**A/N: Okay heres, this chapter, its a little bit longer but not by much, sorry!

* * *

**

"Okay so he knows, its not a big deal. I'm surprised that he didn't figure it out before, I mean for someone who has the 2nd highest grade point average in our grade, only behind you of course, he's very slow when it comes to certain things, ahem, like the fact that you are like in love with him." Katie commented after Summer called her and told her the whole story.

"I'm not that obvious am I…I mean I don't like fawn over him do I?" Summer stammered.

"No. But c'mon, we are like, your closest friends, how could we not know? How could Freddy not know? That boy makes me wonder sometimes."

"I guess. I do not know how I will be able to face him today. Well I have to get ready for the dance tonight. We're gonna do so good, you guys are ready for this!"

"Yeah, you know what though, make yourself look _hot_! For Freddy. Bye." Katie said before she clicked off.

"Hot…_hot. _I can look hot." Summer said aloud to herself.

"Dude, why didn't you ever tell me that Summer liked me." Freddy asked. The whole band was at the school waiting for the dance to start in half an hour. The only one not there was Summer, which was unusual.

"Um, hello, you're the only one who _didn't _know! I gave you hints" Zack shot back.

"It's too bad I don't have feelings for her, she's such a nice girl. Not to mention, she's pretty hot, but she just dresses sort of…preppy--whoa." Freddy's gaze traveled off to a girl who just walked in. She was hot.

"Is…that…Summer?" Freddy asked, already knowing the answer. Summer was wearing a hot pink ruffled mini skirt, with a black top that had cuts in it right over the chest, of course she had a hot pink tank top under it though, Summer wasn't _that _daring. She had on knee high boots that laced all the way up. Around her neck she had a pink tinker bell necklace that she got from Freddy on her 16th birthday a few months ago. Her hair had glitter gel in it, that caught the light whenever she moved. On some people this might look slutty, but on her, with her elegance, and proud walk, it looked perfect.

"What did you just say she dressed like…_preppy_?" Zack said smugly, Summer looked anything but preppy right now.

"Wow, Summer, you sure took my advice, you look _good!_" Katie said, who was wearing ripped jeans, that she had cuffed up, with a simple black halter. She looked nice, but nothing compared to Summer.

"Really? Thanks! You look good too. So does Freddy…" Summer answered dreamily. Freddy had on khaki, baggy cargo shorts, and a black tee that said you've been bad, go to my room. His hair was spiked up and at the tips he put black, he had a spiked necklace around his neck, and he was wearing black Vans. This was an underdone look for him, yet he still was the hottest guy there. Zack, was only a smidge below him though, he had on a black shirt that said Led Zeppelin on it, and pants that showed about an inch of his boxers, he was wearing some classic converses. The fact that they could pull off such plain outfits, and still be so hot, was amazing.

"Yeah, they are both looking hot. Lets go talk to them." Katie said cheerfully, quickly linking her arm with Summers, and pulling her over before she could protest.

"Hey! Wow, you two look awesome! God, no ones going to be listening to the music tonight, they will just be looking at you guys." Zack said in greeting. Freddy nodded in agreement. Dewey walked over and started talking to them, not realizing the tension between Freddy and Summer.

"Okay, now we are going out there in two minutes, is everyone ready? Good." He said not waiting for an answer.

"Now, Summer is going to go out there, introduce us, yada yada yada, and then we go out there, and rock our hardest. Okay, now get out there Summer!" Dewey continued. Summer walked out slowly and confidently. When she walked out to the stage, a hush came over the crowd, everyone surprised to see Summer in such an outfit. There were some catcalls and whistles from the guys within a few moments.

"Okay, now I know you guys have been waiting for this moment, where you get to hear our awesome band right?" Summer asked, getting everyone pumped up. They crowd started cheering insanely.

"Well here they are, School of Rock!" She said finally, and the band came running on stand. Summer retreated to the back to watch them, as she walked a lot of the guys were cheering for _her._

During their first break, while the DJ played music from CD's Freddy went to find Summer over by the punch bowl. He soon found he wasn't the only guy who wanted to talk to her, about five guys were walking over to talk to her too. Freddy was surprised to find that this made him jealous. Did he like Summer? Or was it only the outfit? Freddy shook his head, he'd just have to wait and see what happened. He hurried over before the other guys could get to her.

Clearing his throat he said, "Summer, hi. You know you really do look great today." Summer looked up in surprise. _Was Freddy hitting on her? No, he couldn't be, could he?_

"Thanks Jones, you don't look too bad yourself." She said with a giggle. _What am I doing, I don't giggle when I'm around a guy, and am I flirting, what's happening to me? I guess I just better use it while I have it, is that a blush I see on Freddy Jones' cheeks?_ It was indeed.

"Uh, thanks Summer, I mean uh…so do you want to, like…dance with…me?" Freddy inquired, _dude, what am I doing, why am I so nervous, could I actually _like _her?_ _I have to be myself. _Freddy quickly snapped back into his Jones charm.

"Yeah, I would love to!" Summer chirped.

Summer and Freddy were soon dancing to a slow song. She had her arms loosely around his neck, and he was holding on to her waist almost greedily to show all the guys that she was his…almost. No, he couldn't like Summer, he already told Zack he didn't have feelings for her! Freddy couldn't deny it anymore, he did like her, he couldn't help it. Before he could stop to think about it he blurted it out.

"Summer, could I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" She questioned. Her heart started beating fast_, could it be_….? She wondered to herself

"Would you go out with me, you know like be my girlfriend?"

"Really, oh wow, of course Freddy!" She tightened her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, its time to go onstage again, I guess we better go up there, well you not me cause you know I don't play an instrument…"Summer trailed off, now she was just babbling because she was so happy.

"Yeah, I guess we should."


	4. The bet

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter, I think I'm going at a pretty nice speed, Four chapters in two days...**

* * *

"Okay, now we will pull out of the hat to see who gets to do the dedication when we go out there, this means that you can dedicate the next song to whoever you want." Dewey explained, backstage. All the members stood backstage, fingers crossed, except Freddy and Zack, who wouldn't be caught dead looking that eager, even though they really wanted it.

"Okay, and the lucky person is…," Dewey paused, and slowly picked a piece of paper, "Freddy! Now when we go out there pick any person in the world to dedicate this to. Okay everybody, lets rock!" They all ran onstage, with the exception of Summer, and the backstage crew.

With everybody in in positions, Freddy walked to the microphone. All the girls in the school looked up adoringly at him.

"Okay I would like to dedicate this song to our band manager, and my girlfriend, Summer Hathaway!" With that he ran over to his drum set. The band looked at him in surprise? Did he just say girlfriend. The thought, they're going out, why didn't they tell us, was running through all of their heads. Summer squealed in happiness. Girls in the crowd whispered things like, Summer Hathaway, why her, why not me! Or Aw, Summer is so sweet, they are such a cute couple! Or something along those lines. Guys in the crowd murmured sounds of disappointment.

* * *

The band started playing School of Rock, their signature song, which was a sign that the dance was almost over, that they were playing their last song. Summer, feeling a bit parched, went to get some more punch. She was filling her punch cup when Khris D'angelo came up to her. He was one of the hottest guys in the school, one of the biggest flirts too, but he was genuinely nice, everyone knew that.

"Hey Summer, wow you're looking pretty hot today." Khris commented, while wiggling his eyebrows comically. Summer laughed.

"Uh thanks, Khris, what's up?" Summer questioned.

"Nothing, this band is pretty good, it's amazing that you manage it, that must be such a tough job."

"Well maybe for some people, at the moment things are slow, so its not really hard right now, come summer time though, I think it will get much harder, as things usually do."

"Cool. So I heard your going out with Jones. I never knew you liked him. A few months ago people used to tell me you liked me." Khris said with a smile. Yes, it was true, she liked him before she liked Freddy. But he had never even gave her the time of day before, why was he suddenly talking to her?

"Uh yeah I guess i did. But then I started liking Freddy and he asked me out." Summer answered, with a blush.

"Too bad, because you know, you really are something." Khris said with a sigh as he walked away. _What was that about, Summer wondered. Wait! Did he just flirt with me? Woah something wierd is happening!_

Summer started smiling when she heard Freddy's drum solo. The song was almost over, which means the dance will end in approximatly two minutes, giving time for everyone to get out.

"I wonder what we will do after this? I wonder if we are even doing anything after this." Summer said silently aloud.

Meanwhile, Khris sauntered over to his friends. They were snickering, and slapping hands.

"Guys, this bet is going to be soooo easy! Taking Summer away from Freddy, and making her fall in love with me...this is just _too _easy." Kyle smirked.

"Dude, I didn't think you hated Freddy _this _much! Taking his girl away, dude, that is so harsh. Do you really think you'll be able to do it? Is it worth maybe losing 50 bucks?" His friend Kyle said.

"Yes, it is. You don't know how much I hate Freddy Jones." Kyle replied, then turning and walking out the door but not before flashing Summer a dazzaling smile. Which she replied to with a blush.

* * *

Freddy had seen Kyle and Summer talking, seen Kyle flirting outrageously with her. He knew the Summer used to have a crush on him, and this made Freddy's heart pound. Kyle hated him, ever since 8th grade, when Alicia broke up with him because she liked Freddy. Nothing ever happened between the two of them, Freddy just wasn't interested in her, and eventually she got over him. But Kyle was convinced that Freddy made her break up with him, even though he didn't, and he was jealous of the attention Alicia gave Freddy. Also, Kyle had never been broken up with, and rumor has it that he _really _like Alicia a lot. Ever since then Kyle has hated him. Freddy wasn't going to let this asshole take Summer away from him. _How do I have such powerful feelings about her, when just yesterday, even a few hours ago, I thought I could never like her? _Freddy wondered to himself. As soon as they were finished he made his way over to her.

"Freddy, wow you were like, soooo good," giggled the head cheerleader Gina Fredricks.

"Thanks." Freddy replied getting bored, he wanted to find Summer. Gina Fredricks had liked him since 5th grade, they actually went out once, right before the band got together, then he learned the error of his ways once the band was formed.

"Like, Freddy, I was like, thinking, if we got married, your name would be like, Freddy Fredricks. Like, isn't that such a coincidence?" Gina pondered, as you can see shes as dumb as a doornail. Freddy sighed.

"Gina, if we got married your name would be Gina Jones, you know, because the girl takes the guys last name. God. But trust me we will _never_ get married." Freddy said, and then walked away. He heard her whisper to her friends, obviously what he said had confused her about the girl taking the guys last name. Then he heard her say, he like, wants me, he just won't like,admit it because he like, has a girlfriend. Finally Freddy spotted Summer. He came up behind her and picked her up.

"Freddy Jones! Put me down this instant!" Summer squealed. Freddy set her down, and put his arms on her waist, pulling her in for a slow, passionate kiss. Summer giggled when they finished.

"I've never been kissed like that before Freddy." Freddy was suprised but not suprised at the same time, he was suprised because she was such a good kisser, he wasn't suprised because it was Summer, their responsible, tiny Summer, who didn't have enough time to go out on dates, or have a boyfriend.

"Well Summer, trust me there will be plenty more where that came from." Freddy said, flashing her a devilish smile.

"At least I hope..." he continued. Summer looked down while blushing. She hoped so too...

* * *

A/N: Please rewiew! 


	5. Still in love

A/N: Firstly, i would like to thank Parcie05! My first ever review. I would like to say thank you for reviewing, and thank you for saying it was a good story! Oh and yes, I know, Freddy Jones as the smart type, I thought it would be diffrent to try!

i am not a chipmunk: thank you for the advice, i know, i guess im just excited, ill slow down! thank you for the review.

Now on to the next chapter! Wait, first i would like to say, i know i started calling khris, kyle, but its khris, and khris was the one flirting (even though i said that kyle was, but it was khris), and its khris that hates kyle, and khris that freddy hates, everything was basically khris that has to do with freddy and summer, and that alicia part was khris, i dont know why i put kyle, khris is the evil bet doer, and kyle is just the friend! Sorry about that mix up!

* * *

Freddy was just dropping Summer off at her house, watching to make sure she got in okay, she turned around and waved, then went inside. He had never felt this happy, besides the time he did his first battle of the bands... Slowly he pulled away from her house and rode in his car silently until he got to his house. When he got upstairs he got on his AIM. His buddy list said:

**Smrtnsxydrummer's buddy list**

**Girls Girls Girls(3/65)**

TiNyTiNk

immaHOTBassist4E

illcheer4u

**Guys i know(6/58)**

Time2rock

frankie699

skoolOFrokLEADER

fabulous designr

footballmajor01

KHRISisHOTuknoIT

Freddy looked at his buddy list blankly, not alot of people were on. Summer( yes! he thought), Katie, Gina, Zack, Frankie, Dewey, Billy, Kyle, and Khris.

An IM from Zack came up.

**Time2rock: i cant believe you never told me that you 2 were going out**

**Smrtnsxydrummer: uhh... we just started going out today...at the dance**

**Time2rock:ohhh... umm... i heard that khris likes summer**

**Time2rock:thats what kyle told me**

**Smrtnsxydrummer: oh great, just a minute imma IM kyle**

**Time2rock: k**

**Smrtnsxydrummer: hey does khris like summer**

**footballmajor01:um...yea...in a way**

**Smrtnsxydrummer:what do you mean in a way**

**footballmajor01: i cant say**

**Smrtnsxydrummer:dude just tell me**

**footballmajor01: oh is that my mom i hear calling me**

**footballmajor01:yes yes i think it is**

**footballmajor01 has just signed off**

"Fuck."Freddy said

Summer checked her buddy list, Freddy was on, but she didn't feel like talking online. so she put an away message on that said call me. Sure enough in two minutes Freddy called her. Before picking up the song she turned on some music. The song she picked was the still in love song by the stills. Freddy and Summer always used to sing this song together , and she thought they could do it again, it was fun. She picked up the phone and before he could even say anything, she started singing. Before too long, Freddy joined in.

_When we were lovers  
we were kissers  
we were holders of hands  
we were make believers  
just losing time  
and you said you'd rather live in tee pee land  
than say that you care but you don't  
that's heartless and i will not try  
but i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
yeah i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
_

_your dreams of acting on screen  
what do they mean  
you'll be dancing senseless in your bedroom  
and you find yourself out of a job  
and before too long you'll be selling lemonade  
to the overpaid  
and i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
and i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
and i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
_

_i remember it was summer  
i was out of my head but you weren't your selfish end  
waste of space  
but i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
and i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
and i'm still in love and i'm still in love  
and i'm still in love _

The two started laughing when they were finished. Then Summers other line beeped in.

"Just a minute Freddy, it's my other line." Summer told him.

"Okay, hurry back." Freddy replied.

"This is the Hathaway residence, Summer speaking." She stated promptly. She was startled to hear a certain voice on the other line.

"Hello Summer, this is Khris. Your away message said call you, so I did. It's always nice to talk to a beautiful girl like you, so I took the oppurtunity." Khris answered smoothly. Summer giggled in spite of herself. _Stop! You have a boyfriend! A very smart, hot, talented boyfriend, _Summer scolded herself.

"Um, Khris, I'm on the other line with Freddy, could I like talk to you online later or something."

"Freddy..." Khris said the name like it was poison.

"Uh, yeah, hes, uh, my boyfriend." Summer said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I don't see why you go out with him by the way, he's such a...well I guess I'll just talk to you later." Khris said with fake disappointment. Summer clicked back to Freddy.

"I'm back."

"Who was it, you took a long time?"Freddy questioned.

"It was, um, Khris."

"Khris." Freddy said calmly. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Uh, Summer, I'm tired I'm going to go, and get some sleep." Freddy told her. Then he added,

"I love you Summer."

"Wow, really Freddy!"

"Yes, I have never been so serious in my life."

"I love you too, Freddy!" Summer chirped happily.

* * *

A/N: There isn't much going on in this chapter, but next chapter will be a lot better! Review please! 


	6. Exchange Students

Summer woke up and looked at her alarm. 7:45! School started at 8:00. Summer picked up her phone and dialed Freddy's number.

"Hey, Sum. Whats up, I was just about to walk out the door to pick you up."

"Freddy, I'm gonna be a little late to school today so I'm just gonna take my own car today."

"Okay, I'll see you in second hour, since we don't have first together...I'm not sure I can wait that long to see you Summer." Freddy said jokingly.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. Love you, see you later." Summer said before clicking off. She wandered into her closet and picked a fresh uniform for her school. The skirt was short because it was one shes had for a few years, but it didn't show all of her stuff. She layed it out on her bed, and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She got out quickly blow dryed her hair and and made her hair into big, soft curls with a curler. She put on mascara, and lip gloss and hurried and put her clothes on, then she rushed out the door. Summer got in her big, black Explorer and backed out of her driveway. When she pulled into school she looked at her clock... 8:52. Class ended at 9:05. Slowly walking into the school, she went and put her things in her locker and got her second hour stuff. She figured she would just wait until first hour was over. Then she heard someone call her name. It was Khris.

"Summer, hi why aren't you in class." Khris inquired. Summer saw he had a bathroom pass.

"I was late in waking up this morning. I just got here so I figured I didn't need to go to first hour since it's almost over."

"Oh. You know, it's too bad we don't have any classes together. Hey, at least we have lunch together though. You should sit with me today." Khris suggested.

"Oh, um, I think I was going to sit with Freddy today." Summer replied.

"Oh...Well I better be getting to class before the teacher thinks I'm constipated."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Summer said, while giggling at what he said.

"You definately will."Khris commented, with a rise of his eyebrows.

A few minutes later kids started pouring out of the class rooms, class was over. Summer started walking over to Freddy's locker. She saw that Gina was over there bothering Freddy, he didn't look happy.

"Hi Freddy, uh, hey Gina. What's up?"

"Freddy and I were just partnered up for a project on Germany in Social Studies." Gina answered happily.

"Oh, so that explains why Freddy is in a bad mood."Summer commented.

"Yeah, I'm stuck with her. Life is _great._" Freddy grumbled sarcastically. Summer snickered, but Gina didn't seem to get the point that he wasn't serious.

"See, I knew you would come around, guys always do, I mean how can they not? Summer, you better watch your back, your boyfriend is interested in _me _now." Gina said while, skipping away. Summer burst out laughing.

"She really is dumb"

"Yeah. She is. And I'm her partner. Oh, great." Freddy said. But then he brightened up.

"But at least your my girlfriend."

"Yup. I'm glad about that too." Summer replied while blushing. Freddy pulled her in for a little kiss. Then the first bell rang and they pulled apart relunctantly. They made it to their second hour. Which was immensely dull because they sat on opposite sides of the room. The day went by fast and finally it was lunch. She sat with Freddy, Katie, Summer, Zack, and the occasional others, sometimes the a few of the other band member would sit with them, sometimes not. Today they were sitting there making fun of a certain very hot musical artist that Summer liked.

"Usher! How can you like Usher?"Freddy questioned.

"Shut up! I like what I like and besides he's hot!"

"Hey, what about me, I'm hotter right?"Freddy said jokingly.

"Um...let me think about that-"Summer was saying playfully before she got cut off. It was Khris.

"Hey Summer, mind if I sit here." Khris said, it was more of a statement not a question. He sat down, not noticing, or pretending not to, the glares he was getting from Freddy.

"Summer, guess what, they are picking four students in the school today, to go to Canada in an exchange student program. Those four students go to this boarding school, and they live there in this dorm, for three weeks. You should go sign up, I did, they could pick us. Well I have to go, my friends need me at my table" Khris said before leaving.

"Wow, we should all sign up! What if we all got picked that would be awesome." Summer exclaimed.

"Yeah we should, come on." Freddy replied. They all quickly finished their lunches. And signed up on the sheet. The people selected would be announced at the end of the day. They waited eagerly all day until finally they heard the speakers around the school say:

"We have selected four students, they are..."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be cool to take them somewhere else. Review please. The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	7. The winners are

_**A/N: Okay, I have the winners. There is also a new character, named after Parcie05, my first reviewer. I would really like to thank thelaststraw12334, you made me feel soooo good. would you like a part in the story. if you do whats your name?**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

"Summer Hathaway." Everyone cheered, Summer deserved to go. Summer felt so good, she looked over to Freddy who was on his way to give her a hug. He came over and enveloped her in a huge bear hug.

"Thats awesome Summer. I'm gonna miss you so much." Freddy exclaimed.

"Okay, now the next person, is...Freddy Jones." Summer squealed happily when she heard this.

"I guess you won't have to miss me now!"

"Okay, now we have two more people, one is Khris D'angelo." Freddy quickly stopped smiling and celebrating when he heard this. Summer looked up worriedly at him.

"Great, now all we need is Gina to come." Freddy said angrily.

"Now, the last person is...Parcie Redienbough."

"Hey at least its not Gina." Summer commented timidly. Freddy tried to brighten up, he didn't want to put a damper on the excitement.

"Yeah, Parcie is nice. At least we are friends with her." Freddy responded. Parcie was one of the most well-liked girls in the school. She was pretty, nice, smart, and an all around good person. She also listened to all diffrent kinds of music, so she didn't offend anyone while people were talking about music.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem, I'll be rooming with her, at least its not some person we don't know, or some person we hate."

"Unlike me, who gets to room with Khris. I'm so excited." Freddy commented dryly.

"I'm sorry about that, I know you don't want him to go. But lets not think about that. Actually I have to go home and pack, we are leaving in two days. I need to shop too. Oh, and I might want to tell my mom that I'm going to Canada before I go there." Summer laughed.

"Okay, same here. I'll see you later." Freddy responded. He gave her a huge hug, and slowly kissed her before she relunctantly pulled away.

"Love you bitch." Summer teased.

"I love you too." Freddy said with a smile.

Later that day after Summer had made a list of most the things she needed, and told her mom that she was picked to go, and her mom said yes, Summer called Freddy.

"Hey Freddy, want to go to the mall with me to pick up things for Canada!" Summer said excitedly, she loved the mall.

"Sure, you want me to pick you up or do you want to pick me up or do you want to meet there seperatly?" Freddy asked.

"I'll pick you up. My car has more space for shopping bags then your tiny Benz does." Summer teased.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

" 'Kay." Summer said before clicking up.

She made her way over to his house, and he walked out to the car after a double beep of her horn. Summer turned the music up loud, picking the song Mr. Brightside, on her mixed C.D. Freddy put his hands over his ears, teasingly. He didn't like this songdon't get it wrong, he liked the Killers perfectly fine, this song was just definetly over played. Summer started singing loudly. She wasn't as bad as she was that day that she sung for Dewey, but she was definetly **NOT **Madonna. Parking in the closest spot she could get to the mall, they got out and went in the mall.

"Okay, how about we go to Gadzooks first!" Summer announced, dragging Freddy with her. From there she bought fours pairs of jeans, two Taunt, two dollhouse, 3 pairs of flip flops, two were the squishy kind, one was normal, about 5 various tops, one included a cute one that said brunettes are best, (her hair is really dark brown, not black), some underwear, bras, belts, and earrings. Then she went to Hot Topic, she got two Happy Bunny shirts, a Tinkerbell shirt that says all you need is faith trust and just a little bit of pixie dust, a shirt that said baby got back, with pebbles on it, and a pair of tinkerbell earrings. She also went to Forever Twenty one, rave, 5 7 9, claires, and icing by claires, which she compiled 6 skirts, 1 black ruffled, 1 white ruffled, 2 jean skirts, 1 pink, and 1 red, 8 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of capris, 1 pair of khaki dress pants, 2 pairs of black dress pants, 5 various long sleeved shirts, 6 various short sleeved, 3 halters, 3 tank tops, 2 pairs of shoes, 2 jackets, 3 sets of pajamas, 3 pairs of underwear, 2 hoodies, and various jewelry.

"Damn, you got enough." Freddy questioned.

"Uh, maybe." Summer played dumb.

"You sure bought a lot."

"Freddy, if your rich, take advantage of it, which we are. Plus I deserve it, its not like I'm a bad person, I donate to charity, I get good grades." Summer pointed out.

"Good point, but still you won't use all this."

"Oh, yes I will. You watch."

"Are you bringing stuff that you already have or just stuff you bought." Freddy asked.

"Both." Summer answered simply.

"My girlfriend is crazy." Freddy joked. Summer just flashed him a smile.

A/N: Please, Please review. I'm begging you!


	8. Robert Lantimer

_A/N: I decided to wait and see if anyone reviewed. I got a few nice ones so I decided to put this chapter up. Enjoy...

* * *

_

Summer heard a beep outside. She looked out the window, there was Freddy and his parents waiting.

"Mom, Freddy's here to pick me up. Can you help me with my bags."

"Yes, honey. By the way how is Freddy going to get his car back to his house?" Her mother inquired.

"His parents are driving us so they can take it back." They walked out to the car carrying six suitcases. Freddy looked up and smiled. Neither of them hugged, or kissed, they were too shy to do that in front of their parents.

"Well sweetie, this is good-bye for three weeks, remember to call me a few times a week, at least once a week, and here is some pocket money." Summer's mother handed her a few hundred dollar bills, which reminded Freddy's parents to do the same, giving him an equal amount.

"Bye, Mommy." Summer said, hugging and kissing her mother good-bye. Then she got in the backseat of the Hummer that Freddy's parents owned. He got in on the other side, and they kissed quickly while their parents were outside talking. As soon as they started towards the car, the two teenagers stopped.

* * *

"Ow! My ears are popping!" Summer exclaimed. They were on the plane, after a mini-tearful departure from his parents (his parents were the ones crying not him).

"Yeah, mine too." Freddy laughed. Summer looked so cute, in her Gucci mini-skirt and shirt, Prada stilletos, and chandelier earrings, her hair up in a cute high ponytail. He couldn't resist giving her a quick squeeze, this made her laugh. His jolly mood was quickly replaced by a jealous one when Khris sat on the opposite side of the aisle, two rows back.

"Hey Summer, looking good as always." Khris remarked, ignoring Freddy.

"Um, thanks Khris. Freddy and I are so excited for this trip." Summer replied uncomfortably at the comment, and trying to show that Freddy was an actual person, that was right next to her.

"Oh, so am I, me and you should go site-seeing together, it would be fun." Khris answered, still leaving Freddy out of the conversation. Summer sighed. She didn't have a problem with Khris but she knew Freddy did, so she was trying to include both of them. She decided to just find a way to stop talking to him so nobody would get mad.

"I don't know, Freddy and I were going to do that. But I'm going to get some rest."

"Okay, I'll let you get your beauty sleep, even though you don't need it." Khris replied smoothly. Summer smiled, and closed her eyes. Khris sat back in his seat and shot Freddy a satisfied smile. Freddy just closed his eyes, he didn't want to get into anything with Khris, thats why he didn't talk when they were talking.

* * *

"Passengers, please make sure your seat-belt are on, we will be landing soon." Said the flight-attendant over the speakers. Summer opened her eyes, and tighened her seat belt, then looked at Freddy, saw he was sleeping and put his seat belt on, seeing as he didn't have it on. He woke up as she was doing this, and smiled, she was so sweet. She looked up and saw he had awakened, and gave his a peck on the cheek. The plane was going in a down-right position, and soon they were off the plane.

"Summer! Freddy!" They heard someone yell. They turned around and saw Parcie.

"Hey! I can't believe we are here!" Summer exclaimed, giving Parcie a hug.

"I know! Freddy, come here and give me a hug!" Parcie said.

"Yeah, Freddy, where are your manners?" Summer teased, she didn't care if he hugged other girls, it was silly to care. Freddy smiled and gave Parcie a hug.

"Let's get a taxi to the school, before Khris comes and wants to ride with us." Freddy suggested, flagging down a taxi. They all grabbed their luggage, put it in the trunk, and managed to escape before he came.

"What's so bad about Khris?" Parcie wondered aloud.

"I was wondering the same thing." Summer said.

"He hated me in the first place because Alicia liked me when she liked him, so he has hated me ever since, I hate him back, hes an asshole, and he obviously likes you or something." Freddy answered.

"Oh..." The girls responded in unison.

"Ahem.We are here, at Robert Lantimer Private School." Said the taxi driver. The kids had a confused look on their faces.

"Robert Lantimer?" Freddy spoke up.

"Didn't he kill his 12-year-old disabled daughter?" Summer inquired.

"Yes." Said the taxi driver.

"Aren't schools supposed to be named after inspiring people. He's a criminal. Why would they name this school after him?" Parcie questioned.

"Thefirstheadmaster was part of his family so the first one named it after him. This is a very new private school. They have a new headmaster now."

"Why."

"The old one was crazy."The driver answered simply.

"The new one is very nice, and caring. I know her personally. Well you best be getting in, ay?"

* * *

**A/N: Read and review, please! The reason i did a trip to canada is because i just went to toronto with some friends. That is also why this is put up so late, because i just got back. R&R! The faster you review the faster i update!**


	9. Resident Hottie

_A/N: I don't feel like alot of people want me to do this story, if you do please review. if you don't do a review and tell me that i should stop. Omg, tho when i went to toronto, Joey Gaydos was there, some people got pictures with him! I didn't get to see him, grr. but some of my friends got pictures!

* * *

_

"Wow, we are here!" Summer said in amazement. Parcie and Summer were in their room, a big dorm with plenty of room, the headmistress, Headmistress. Blackburn was very nice, and got them settled comfortably.

"I know, I love it. And Khris and Freddy are a floor above us, right above us, thats awesome, we should have like a special code knock or something!" Parcie said excitedly. Summer laughed.

"Parcie, your so wierd...Let's try it!" They both collasped in laughter. Then they heard a knock on the door. The girls straightened up.

"I'll get it." Summer announced. She opened the door and saw one of the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Parcie looked up and her jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it.

"Uh, um... Hi." Summer stuttered. The boy smiled broadly at them.

"Hello, Headmistress Blackburn assigned me to show you guys around. And the two boys you came with too." The boy explained. Parcie came over.

"Hi, I'm Parcie Redienbough, and this is Summer Hathaway." Parcie said smoothly.

"I'm Blake Landry. I hope you two have a nice stay here, and if you could please meet me in the lobby in half an hour, while I go and tell the boys, then that would be great." Blake stated, giving them one last dazzaling smile before turning away.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one _interesting _stay in Canada." Parcie commented. The girls looked at each other then burst out laughing. Then Parcie gasped.

"What!" Summer questioned.

"There are totally hot guys here, we only have thirty minutes to get dressed and ready to make a good first impression." The girls looked at each other in hysterical horror. Summer took charge.

"Okay, you plug in the straightner and curling iron. I'll get two hot outfits together, you saw what I did for Halloween. You pick out hair styles for our outfits, since I know your good with hair. Then we will decide on make-up and shoes after."

"Great plan!" Parcie said. They quickly got to work.

* * *

In thirty minutes they were on their way to the lobby. Summer was wearing a black halter dress that cut about two to three inches above her knees, she wore a small jacket over her because she didn't know if they could wear halters, she wore a pair of Christian Dior flip flops, and her hair was curled in little, ringlets and spirals. Parcie was wearing a similar dress, though it was strapless and white. She also wore a jacket over, and the latest pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes, and her hair was down straight.

"You know what's wierd, is that people always say to me, I can't believe your parents let you wear that stuff, like stilettos, and short dresses. And how they let us drink and stuff. But it's nothing unusual to me." Parcie commented.

"Yup, it's like since we are rich our parents don't care as long as we are presentable in public and don't embarass them. It's like an unwritten, unspoken law between kids at Horace Green Private High School and our parents, it's sort of ridiculous if you think about it." Summer said.

"Yeah. Ooh, there is Blake, hes soooo hot, its unbelievable!" Parcie squealed, Summer laughed.

"Hello, ladies. Nice outfit choice, I forgot to mention to you two that the Headmistress wanted you to dress, up but you took care of it. You look lovely, both of you." Blake greeted them. Parcie giggled, _wow she really likes him, aw it's so cute, _Summer thought.

"Thanks Blake, you look lovely, I mean hot... I mean... you look nice." Parcie said finally.

"Thank you, I'm flattered. Now lets wait for the boys, they take a long time to get ready, wouldn't you say." Blake said.

"Yes, Freddy usually doesn't take this long, he probably just wants to make a good impression." Summer answered.

"Ah, I assume Freddy is your boyfriend? And Khris is yours?" Blake said to Summer, then Parcie.

"Oh, no I am not going out with Khris! But Freddy is going out with Summer." Parcie answered.

"That's lucky for me, your very beautiful. I'm going to go check on the boys, stay here." Blake walked away and Parcie started doing a dance.

"He likes me, he likes me...at least I think so."


	10. Speaking in French

_A/N:okay here comes another.

* * *

_

"Bonjour monsieur, vous svp prendriez une photo de nous?" Summer asked, confident with her french. They were done touring Toronto, and now they were having some fun. Summer was asking a local, who didn't speak English, if he would take a picture of them.

"Oui, jeune dame je serais heureux à, suis vous Toronto visting?" The man responded, he said yes young lady I would be happy to, are you visting Toronto? Summer nodded and got ready for the picture. The man took the picture. Khris, trying to show of his French tried to thank the man.

"Monsieur vous sentez le mauvais, merci beaucoup." Suddenly the man started yelling in French. Summer started talking to him, in swift French.

"What is he yelling about, all I said was, Sir, your very kind, thank you very much." Khris said to Blake.

"No you said, Sir, you smell bad, thank you very much. Sir your very kind, thank you very much, is Monsieur, votre très aimable, merci beaucoup." Blake told him. Freddy started laughing. Parcie spoke up, "Khris, remember you had the worst grade in French, um I don't think you should try to speak to people in French anymore."

Summer came over, the man had left, after Summer explained what happened. Summer just looked at Khris with a pained look on her face, and then got in the cab waiting for them.

"Des hes un tel des dumbass, il a fait une si mauvaise impression des Américains, baiseur stupide..." Summer rambled on, under her breath. Parcie started cracking up. Khris thought she was saying something good about him, so he winked at her. Freddy just sat there with a confused look on his face, he had taken Spanish, not French. (A/N: She said, hes such a dumbass, he made such a bad impression of Americans, stupid fucker...). Blake looked amused. Summer and Parcie kept talking in French until they came back to the school, the only one who could listen in on their conversation was Blake, and he wasn't paying attention. The cab soon stopped at the school, and they all got out.

"Okay, so that was the tour, everyone get a good rest because tomorrow will be your first full day." Blake said before walking off. Parcie grabbed Summer, and they started running back to their room.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Summer called out to Freddy. He nodded at her. Soon they were in their room.

* * *

"Summer, I think I'm in love. Blake is so hot, and kind...and hot." Parcie said. Summer laughed. She knew Parcie probably wasn't in love with him...yet.

"Make a move, but first find out if he has a girlfriend." Summer advised.

"Oh, I'm gonna make a move alright. Just wait till tomorrow." Summer laughed. She couldn't wait to see this.


End file.
